Spenser und die Musik
Die Musik spielt in Spenser's Leben eine große Rolle. Als großer Jazz-Fan kennt er sich in der hießigen Szene Boston's aus und hört in den Romanen viele Songs von bekannten Künstlern dieses Genre's. Künstler die Spenser favorisiert Duke Ellington, Benny Goodman, Phil Brito, Sonny Rollins, Johnny Hartman, Dean Martin, Gerry Mulligan, Chet Baker, Lee Wiley, Bobby Hackett, Ben Webster, Carol Sloane und Clark Terry. Lied-Erwähnungen und Anspielungen Spenser und das gestohlene Manuskript - "Mrs. Robinson" von Simon & Garfunkel (Kapitel 11, nur englische Ausgabe) - "The Sweethart of Sigma Chi" von Byron D. Stokes (Kapitel 19, nur englische Ausgabe) Kevins Weg ins andere Leben - "My Prayer" von The Platters (Kapitel 19, nur englische Ausgabe) - "Boogie-Woogie Bugle Boy of Company B" von den Andrews Sisters (Kapitel 20) - "Darling je vous aime beaucoup, je ne sais pas what to do" von Nat King Cole (Kapitel 22) Endspiel gegen den Tod - "Come to where the flavor is" - Song aus einer Marlboro Werbung (Kapitel 10, nur englische Ausgabe) - "Buttons and Bows" von Bob Hope (Kapitel 17) - "And when you and I were young" von Sarah Vaughan (Kapitel 21) Leichte Beute für Profis - "Old Cape Cod" von Patti Page (Kapitel 10, nur englische Ausgabe) Kopfpreis für 9 Mörder - "A Nightingale sang in Berkley Square" von Frank Sinatra (Kapitel 6) - "These Foolish Things" von The Gibbons (Kapitel 20) - "Oh Susanna" - sehr bekanntes Volkslied (Kapitel 22) - "With a little help from my friends" von The Beatles (Kapitel 26) - "No More Mr. Nice Guy" von Alice Cooper" (Kapitel 27) - "A Foggy Day in London Town" - englisches Volkslied (Kapitel 30) - "England swings like a Pendulum Do" - englisches Volkslied (Kapitel 30) - There'll be blue birds over" - englisches Volkslied (Kapitel 30) Bodyguard für eine Bombe - "Zing went the strings of my heart" von Judy Garland (Kapitel 9) - "When the world was young" von Nat King Cole (Kapitel 16) Finale im Herbst - "For You" von Ricky Nelson (Kapitel 1) Licht auf Dunkelmänner - "Some Enchanted Evening" von Frank Sinatra (Kapitel 1) Spenser und der Kandidat - "Alfie" von Dionne Warwick (Kapitel 4) - "Night Train" von Duke Ellington (Kapitel 15) - "The Impossible Dream" von Frank Sinatra (Kapitel 28) Spensers Abschied '- "'Staurday Night is the loneliest Night of the Week" von Frank Sinatra (Kapitel 31) Spenser auf der Flucht - "Sixteen Tons" von Ernie Ford (Kapitel 32) - "Mongo Santamaria" von Armando Peraza (Kapitel 40) Wer zähmt April Kyle - "New York State of Mind" von Billy Joel (Kapitel 5) - "Lullaby Of Broad Way" von 42nd Street (Kapitel 5) - "You Wonderful You" von Judy Garland (Kapitel 11) - "My Attorney Bernie" von Dave Frishberg (Kapitel 29) Bleiche Schatten im Schnee - "I love a Parade" von Peter Gennaro (Kapitel 11) - "Midnight Sun" von Ella Fitzgerald (Kapitel 13) - "You ain't seen nothing yet" von Bachmann Turner Overdrive (Kapitel 24) Tödliches Rot - "Proud Mary" von Creedence Clearwater Revival (Kapitel 32) Starallüren - "Deck The Halls" - Weihnachtslied (Kapitel 12 und Kapitel 34) - "America The Beautiful" - amerikanisches Lied; für viele eine zweite Nationalhymne (Kapitel 35) Keine Schonzeit für Spenser - "Peas In A Pod" aus dem Musical "Grey Gardens" (Kapitel 15) - "When The World Was Young" von Johnny Mercer (Kapitel 27) - "Fit As A Fiddle" von Gene Kelly (Kapitel 29) Heißes Pflaster - "There's No Business Like Show Business" von Ethel Merman (Kapitel 23) - "American Pie" von Don McLean (Kapitel 40) Schmusepuppe - "Home on the Range" - die Nationalhymne des US-Bundesstaates "Kansas". (Kapitel 2) - "Semper Paratus" - Marschlied der US-Küstenwache (Kapitel 16) Die unsichtbaren Killer - "Who could ask for anything more" von Judy Garland (Kapitel 1) - "Also sprach Zarathustra" von Richard Strauss - Wooooooo (Kapitel 3) - "Lucky in Love" Lied aus dem Musical "Good News" (Kapitel 3) - "You're so vein" von Carly Simon (Kapitel 11) - "Since I fell for you" von Lenny Welch (Kapitel 24) - "Hit the Road, Jack" von Ray Charles (Kapitel 28) Brutale Wahrheit - "Kisses Sweeter Than Wine" von Jimmie Rodgers (Kapitel 14) - "Proud Mary" von Creedence Clearwater Revival (Kapitel 22) Letzte Chance in Las Vegas - "Evelina" von Jack Smith (Kapitel 1) - "Ticket to Ride" von den Beatles (Kapitel 10) Der graue Mann - "Boola Boola" ein Kampflied der Yale Universität (Kapitel 14) - "Route 66" von Bobby Troup (Kapitel 36) - "Come Together" von The Beatles (Kapitel 52) Schmutzige Affären - "Good Golly, Miss Molly" von Little Richard (Kapitel 16) - "Pirates Of Penzance" von Gilbert & Sullivan (Kapitel 23) - "Lush Life" von Duke Ellington (Kapitel 29) - "Big Yellow Taxi" von Joni Mitchell (Kapitel 32) Der Preis des Schweigens - "True Love Never Runs Smooth" von Gene Pitney (Kapitel 5) - "Rum & Coca Cola" von den Andrews Sisters (Kapitel 6) - "Brother Louie" von den Stories (Kapitel 6) - "They Can't Take That Away" von George und Ira Gershwin (Kapitel 17) - "Younger Than Springtime" von Frank Sinatra (Kapitel 29) Hugger Mugger - "Georgia On My Mind" von Ray Charles (Kapitel 2) - "Love makes The World Go Round" von Perry Como (Kapitel 8) - "Ballad of John Henry" von Doc Watson (Kapitel 9) - "What's Love Got To Do With It" von Tina Turner (Kapitel 16) - "The Last Farewell" von Roger Whittaker (Kapitel 29) - "San Francisco" von Jeanette McDonald (Kapitel 36) - "San Francisco" von Scott McKenzie (Kapitel 40) Kategorie:Verschiedenes